Master Touya and the eternal cherry blossom
by Isilme
Summary: Sakura's dying...but she has already decided who will be the new Master of the Cards...Please R&R!


MASTER TOUYA AND THE ETERNAL CHERRY BLOSSOM  
  
-Sakura??-Kero-chan blinked at the bed lying girl.   
She opened her eyes slightly and forced herself to smile.   
-It's allright, Kero-chan-she muttered-. We all know what's going to   
happen. My mum Nadeshiko died from illness. And that's the same illness   
so…  
-Don't say that! You'll get better soon! You'll be OK very very soon-said   
the stuffed animal.   
Someone knocked on the door of the white hospital room and a sad   
Fujitaka opened it.   
-Here we are- Touya sais.-Is she better?  
Yukito and Tomoyo followed Touya into the room.  
-Yukito-san…Tomoyo-chan…-Sakura whispered.-Oniichan…  
Although her cheeks were pale and her weakness was more than   
evident, the eighteen year old girl looked beautiful among the soft sheets.   
The light of magic shone in her emerald eyes; but she felt pain, and was   
trying to hide it.   
-Sakura. You and me will go shopping very soon and…I'm making a new   
costume for…- Tomoyo did her best not to cry, but failed out.   
Yukito went to his true form and Yue looked silently at his Mistress.   
-Yue-san…I'm glad you are here. Everybody is here, well- she trembled-   
except for Syaoran, I mean…  
She wondered where the Li boy was. In Hong-Kong? With Meiling?   
Dead? It didn't matter, the only fact was that he never called her, never   
wrote her anymore.   
Sakura looked ay her pink bag and said:  
-Please, Sakura Cards…I've got something to tell you…  
The Cards flew out from the bag and went to her hands. Then the   
surrounded here, floating, listening.   
-Kerberos, Yue…Guardians…  
Kero transformed himself and sat by sakura's bed. You was looking   
at her with deep sorrow.   
  
-I might not be here to look after you any longer,so… I've chosen the   
person who'll be your new Master.   
-Sakura.-Kero interrupted.-You're powerful and self-confident, you can't   
give up now!  
Yue felt a cold wave into his heart. It was pain. Again. He'd learnt to   
love his kind chil-mistress and now she was leaving him, just as Clow did.   
-Oniichan, come closer to me, please.  
Touya moved towards the bed, and Sakura took his hand between   
hers.   
-Magic can't erase the fact that I'm a human being, and I may die as every   
living creature do. But I still keep a lot of power inside, and I want to give   
it to you, my brother. Will you be the new Master of the Cards?  
-But I can't do that!!-Touya shouted, and wiped a rebel tear from his   
eyelid.   
-Please, Touya, you have to accept. Seven years ago, when you transferred   
your powers to Yue, I promised to look after you forever and ever, and to   
protect you from any danger. Now I promise you I'll keep doing it from   
another dymension, I'm sure. I feel…weak and broken…I have nothing   
else to do in this world.   
She looked at the Guardians.  
-Would you accept my brother as your new Master?  
-If that's your wish, I'll do.-Yue said.  
-I can try-Kerberos groaned.-Buy we don't want to lose you, Mistress.   
-Don't leave me, Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo cried.-Don't leave us all without   
you!  
-Daddy-Sakura looked at her father.-I'm going to meet Mum, don't be sad.   
I'll be happy with her in Heaven.   
Sakura held Touya's hand firmly.  
-I'll…do what you want me to do…-he said, eventually.   
She took her magic key and looked at it one last time.   
-You, Key of the Seal, you, Sakura Cards, you, Guardians…from this   
moment on your Master is Touya Kinomoto. He won't be judged because I   
already know he's brave and has a gentle heart. He's the only and perfect   
candidate.   
Touya shuddered as the Key flew to his hand, and took it.   
Sakura made an effort to sat up on the bed, and gave his elder brother   
a big hug. She had tears in her eyes and so did Touya.  
It was more than a power transference, it was a goodbye. Touya felt   
the power of magic running through his veins. Sakura lay again, sighing.   
-Your power is the power of a blue star. It may increase and be one of the   
most powerful kinds of magic in the world. Take care of Yue, Kerberos and   
the Cards…and look after daddy, oniichan…  
She looked at Tomoyo.  
-Tomoyo-chan. I'll be always with you, don't forget it.   
-Sakura, you…try…to resist…-she cried.   
-I'm sleepy. Darkness is filling me and I barely see you. Goodbye, my   
loved ones, my friends.I'm going with Mum.   
And then, the beautiful girl closed her emerald eyes and breathed one   
last time.   
Kerberos roared with sadness, and Tomoyo put her arms around his   
neck and buried her face in the Guardian's golden skin. Touya covered his   
eyes with his hands.   
-My little blossom-Fujitaka said.-My daughter…  
Yue placed his hand over Sakura's chest, and made a gesture of deep   
pain. He wanted her to live again, to smile again…but it wasn't possible,   
and he stood beside the lying body with loyalty.   
Touya kissed his sister forehead and the Cards surrounded him. Now   
he was a magician. "I don't want this, I want my precious treasure to   
breathe again….But that was her last wish…"  
  
* * *  
Keroberos slept alone in Sakura's bedroom, dreaming about her. She   
was a beautiful angel, with white wings and brown silky hair. She smiled at   
him.   
Yue had been Touya's lover-as Yukito was- for many years. But he   
missed the girl too much.   
Several days after, the Cards turned blue, and the key and the book   
too. The back of them showed a moon, a sun, and two stars with the same   
size. Touya's cards missed their Mistress, but they did their best to get used   
to the new Master: a handsome, 25-year old doctor who worked in a   
hospital.  
Every day, Fujitaka would put a photo of Sakura next to his wife's   
one. The photos showed her smiling, happy…  
-Why do I lose my loved ones?-asked Touya, looking through the window   
at the beautiful spring day.   
Cherry blossoms spread her aroma over the streets of Tomoeda.   
-Is it fate or…bad luck…? She was too young…-answered Yue, looking at   
Touya from a chair.   
Touya smiled sadly and said the spell to transform the Key. He took   
a Card from his pocket.   
-Flower, please…  
The lovely female Card covered the bedroom's floor with pink   
cherry blossoms.  
Why have you done that?-Yue asked in surprise.  
The taller boy took a flower in his hands.   
-Because…I can see her in them, in spring mornings, can't you? She's   
always with us, like these flowers now.   
-Yes, I feel the same, Master Touya.  
-Don't call me like that, please! It makes me feel bad and…oh, forget it…I   
love you, Yue.   
-So do I.  
-Well-Kero-chan entered the room.- I suppose I'm not a stuffed animal to   
you anymore.   
-No, you aren't, Kerberos. You're my Guardian, and I like you.  
Kero took a blossom with his paws and sighed.  
-She was right. You have the heart. You may be a great magician.   
-I would have rather been her elder brother forever…  
  
-I love you, oniichan!!!-a familiar voice said.  
They looked in amazement at the young woman who sat in the   
window.   
-Sakura?!-they cried.   
-I love you all, never forget it! I will teach you and protect you…Master   
Touya…  
After that the ghost was gone and Touya smiled at his Guardians.  
-Do you see it? She's here. She's an eternal cherry blossom.   
  
He put some of the flowers into a silver vase and carried it to the   
living-room.   
-Touya?-his father asked in surprise.   
-I've been with Sakura-chan. She hasn't left us, and she will never do it.   
Even when spring be gone and the cold wind kill every little blossom…   
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know, it's deeply sad. Please tell me your   
comments, review! It's my first fic in English (I'm Spanish) and I nay have   
done a lot of mistakes…I'm sorry for that. Arigatou for R&R!  
Isilme  



End file.
